


Worship Your God

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Omega!Dipper, Prince!dipper, god AU, god!Bill, omega!Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: During a feast for the Gods, Bill decides to attend and pick an omega to take back with him. The omega Prince, Dipper, with his strange birthmark seems to be the perfect candidate.





	Worship Your God

**Author's Note:**

> Broke my laptop so I won't be able to update any stories for a week or two or more, it has all my files and WIPs. So oneshots for now!

Everyone was running amuck, it was time to please the Gods and everything had to be perfect. The seasons were spent well, harvests thriving with promise as was all the women who bore children, wars had been fought and won with little casualties. Overall- everything was going good for the empire, especially with the two twins showing such potential for fairing as good rulers. There was Dipper and Mabel, the omega twins that were the most cunning duo in all of history's time, the throne was ensured safety if not by both by one. Dipper excelled in dealing with the academics and plannings while Mabel prospered in social gatherings with other leaders and decorations for multiple importances. Such as this one.

The Gods had been so pleased by her work last harvest, this one needed to be on par or exceptionally better. The appointed temple was grand in structure and had been prepared accordingly with food, drinks, dancers and treasures, many wonders alike that the worshippers knew each God liked. Lately the skies had been covered by thick clouds, which were normal and great for the crops but the thunderstorms and the threat of the river flooding was becoming too surreal. No one was quite sure what it was that happened to earn such an outrage from their divine caretakers, but it needed to be fixed. Which is why the Royal twins would be making an appearance to appease in any way, both dressed in the silkiest and finest of jewelry to clothes, practiced the moves to an alluring and appreciative dance of their people originally taunt by said Gods. 

First arrived was Pyronica, the goddess of women and all their prowess and fertility. After was Zanthar, God of the kindhearted and fortunate. Then came Kyrptos, God of messages and munks among any others who desires such assisting things. Keyhole was next, God of knowledge and script, he was responsible for giving the humans such amazing advancements and high IQs. Eight ball, God of war and violence came next with Hectrogon at his side, God of masculinity and aggression. These were the most important, played major roles and were deemed with the highest regard in humanity but none compared to their superior. Bill Cipher, the God amongst all Gods, the one who made other immortals tremble in his wake, the one who could destroy everything in existence and recreate things anew, who made everything possible for the other Gods to assist the mortals. He rarely appeared in such gatherings such as this, only stopping by every once in a few centuries. He was the most mysterious, most playful and cunning, most unpredictable and scary, yet also the most powerful and knowledgeable God out there. Keyhole was rumored to be taken under Cipher's wing before achieving the Godly status. 

"Well, well! Eight-Ball, already consuming the food? The dancers haven't even come forth yet." Came the pleasant coo from Pyronica, perfect teeth being revealed by her enormous smile. She knew why her friend was eating so ravenously tonight, she would be too if it wasn't for keeping up her dignified appearance. The last feast was cut short, barely spending any time being worshipped by their devoted mortals because of a meeting called by Bill. "I'm starting to feel neglected, where is the wine? And why hasn't a single women offered me her touch?" The goddess bellowed, a scowl forming across her face replacing the smile.

Immediately, very stunning and curvy omegas were at her side, washing her feet and feeding her whatever she wished to eat. Pyronica always favored the women over men, the gentle touch and soft aura was relaxing, plus having a mother's nurturing presence helped her de-stress. It wasn't uncommon for a women months into showing came to braid her hair or present flowers or even to just have simple conversation with. Eight-Ball continued to eat and watched the dancers walk out in a line, all swaying their hips to a fine melody. Keyhole commanded the presence of literate mortals to wash his feet and provide decent chatter with while Zanthar sat with some specially selected children, Eight-Ball preferred to be to himself rather then get himself touched by the humans only sticking to Hectrogon for company. 

Mabel was in the middle of the dancers, easily fitting into almost every God's preference. She moved with grace and agility, impressing the fellow dancers and even catching the eye of the immortals in the room. All movements were stopped when Pyronica raised her hand to pause, all the Gods standing up and starring at the entrance. The Goddess went past the golden beads hung for a curtain, re-entering with Bill Cipher stuck to her at the hip, hands holding shoulders and arms settled around waists. All humans kneeled and all Gods dipped their heads in respect- all expect Pyronica who clapped her hands for all to resume. The female twin preceded in her dance as the Gods resumed their meals and human interactions.

"My, My Cipher! It's been a long time since you joined one with us!" The goddess grinned as she was seated, her women returning to her side in moments and continued the affections. 

"Ah, wouldn't miss one for the world." The blonde chuckled humorlessly, using a hand to brush back his magnificently rich locks of golden hair. 

"And how would you like to be pleased this time around? It's not like this generation knows of your tastes." Py tilted her head to the side and signaled for servants, eyes leaving those slitted glowing irises to watch the princess court to her approval. Bill took a goblet of wine and brought it to his lips, mortals clouding around him to refill his drink and massage his shoulders and back, begging to be ordered and pleading to please. The God merely allowed it, hoisting his legs into his dear goddesses lap to get comfortable. 

"I believe it is time for us to pick a mate, have you decided on who you're choosing?" Cipher dodged her question, moving his gaze to watch the female twin. She was average in his eyes, nothing worth capturing nor preserving. Though her intelligence interested him, she wasn't the prize he was after. Her brother held much more potential to him.

"I have my sights set yes, why do you ask?" She raised a brow and hissed for the humans to leave them be for now to a private conversation. The crowning headpiece she wore sparkled under the Suns' rays and further prospered her beauty around the temple, this wasn't entirely unusual for the other God to bring up but wasn't fitting for his moods as of late. Bill was restless and more irritable then the norm, snapping at the others and bringing forth such bad weather, he seemed to be in a mood that none could seem to snap him out of. 

"I have decided to take one on." 

"You WHAT!?" Pyronica's head whipped to stare at him, shooting up to peer closer at his stunning face for a sign of a joke but finding none. Attention was drawn to them but quickly dismissed, no human dared spy or interrupt Godly matters. The goddess kept her voice to a hushed whisper. "You've never taken one on before so why now? What's gotten into that defiled mind of your's Cipher?"

"An interesting idea, dear Py."

Dipper entered once his sibling's dance was finished, and he stalked forward with his head bowed as he neared the two seemingly bickering Gods. "My purest Gods, if I am allowed may I ask what is causing your concerns and how may I fix it?"

Bill turned to look at the mortal, spotting the birthmark under curly chocolate locks and he couldn't help but grin in response. "The Prince, what a surprise! Hiding from your blessed God now, are you?" The immortal teased, voice airy light as the previous tension melted in an instant upon his bright smile and playful attitude.

"Never, divine lord, I am your humble servant and I merely wish to please." The boy spoke evenly, eyes adjusted to the floor. The appearance of this important God made him anxious, no one really knew enough about Cipher to act without asking. But the mystery was Dipper's favorite, and how attractive this God was made his heart pound wildly. "Will a wash be satisfying?"

Pyronica shot her king a look, biting back her own remark in turn for her servants to begin what they left off on. A sigh left her lips as those gentle hands eased her earlier worries, so Bill needed a stress relief, hopefully this wouldn't end up like the last time. The blonde God mulled over the idea for a moment before accepting the offer, to which Dipper was enthralled and left to fetch a silky cloth and warm water. He returned with a bow to which Cipher's hands gently raised his gaze up from the floor, eyes going soft from peering at the star-touched child. 

"On your knees."

And Dipper obeyed, getting to his knees in a hurry before dipping his cloth in the bowl and rigging out it's extra contents. His hand slid up the blonde God's leg and brought it closer before he passed the fabric over the soft skin, the warmth from it made Bill unwind and relax, he could tell by looking at the boy that he was something special. Oh how he wanted this boy. After his legs were throughly taken care of, he commanded something more from the mortal.

"Worship your God, show me how devoted you are to my name, human." And Dipper delivered. The Prince rubbed his thumbs in soothing motions along the God's muscles, circling and creating pleasant ministrations with his work. He leaned forward and left featherlight kisses on the blonde's tanned skin, he moved up the shin and to the knee, shifting forward to trail a little further past the joint before working back down. Bill breathed a sign in content, melting into the chair and sipping on his cup. 

"My God, you are so giving and generous, I thank you for overlooking me and my people and allowing me the honor to please you. You are so great, I am far too Un-deserving to be in your presence." The brunette mused, switching to give the blonde's other leg the same treatment, hands gentle and warm and quite possibly making the immortal addicted to the touch. "I am so grateful that you are letting me worship you as you should be, with respect and tender care, with all the luxuries we can offer you. You've given us plenty and reward us for things we are more then appreciative to do for you, O'honorable God." 

Bill hummed his approval at the words, oh yes this human would do quite nicely in his home in the heavens. This one was going to be just what he needed. "Why, you are truly devoted. I'm content to know all my hard work hasn't been overlooked by you humans, ah such praise!" Cipher rumbled with a snicker, once again grabbing the boy's attention by holding his chin in between his fingers, tilting his head up as he towered over the kneeling mortal. "You've done well and have made me quite satisfied, I must admit you catch my eye, return to your chambers and prepare for you will be my loyal subject for the end of time."

Dipper's eyes widened, staring up at the mischievous God with a light blush. He was going to be chosen by Cipher? Him? An ordinary omega Prince with barely as many appeasing factors and traits as his sibling, was being hand picked by the very God who created them all, the God who rarely ever picked any humans to take with him to his heavenly home, was choosing him. What Dipper failed to see in himself, Bill had. This boy was meant to be his mate, that mark on his forehead clearly proved it, he was meant to rule the heavens along his side. The blonde found Dipper's expression priceless and cackled, pressing his lips gently against the constellation etched into the boy's skin. "I'll return to fetch you tomorrow."

Then all the God's touches were retracted and he turned to his feast, watching as the omega dancers made their way to each God to dance to their requests. Dipper was officially dismissed then, and the boy bowed and made his leave to make amends and report his future absence to his father. This was such a blessing! 

\----  
After the feast was finished and everyone was requested to leave, the Gods stayed after to chatter and bant. A normal routine, if the humans had done exceptionally well, the Gods might even rest there. Eight-Ball, Hectrogon, Krytops, and Keyhole left early. Pyronica was happily chatting to Zanthar until Bill nosed into their conversation. 

"Loveliest Pyronica and dearest Zanthar, you have many mates back waiting for you." Bill stated with a smug smirk, his charm showing as he stretched tattooed arms above his head. "I would hate for mine to get mixed up in that crowd, if I scent any of you on him-" The God paused. Beautiful glowing eyes switching to murderous red and black, power and dominance making the air around them buzz and the sky covered with clouds, thunder cracking ominously. "There will be severe punishments. Am I clear?"

Both Gods feebly scooted back, nodding their head in understanding and promising to leave the new omega alone. Within moments the bubbly and trickster persona was back, sun shining brightly as it began to set below the horizon. "Good, good! Now, we must be heading home. I expect my message to be delivered to the others while I rest in my quarters." Zanthar nodded, bowing once to Bill before he left to his heavenly home, Pyronica eyed the God. 

"You've never been interested in omegas before, and now you want one, what's in your head?" 

Bill hummed, stalking past another set of golden beads to pad into the lovely silken bed prepared just incase any God decided to stay, and so it seemed his friend followed. Hands promptly stationed on her hips as she made her way over to him again, lips pressed into a thin line. "This boy promises me fun, with his wit and his natural allurity, I simply couldn't help myself. Besides, he was destined for this, haven't you seen the stars in his skin? Meant just for me."

"Alright Cipher," She chuckled. Watching as his form flopped onto the bed. "I shall rest with you and tomorrow, we shall gather what's our's."

\--------  
When the Gods next awoke, they were greeted with a few humans already waiting to serve. Both were led to a private bathhouse, the waters being warmed to fit the needs of their humbled caretakers. Pyronica started to be undressed by one of the many women who served her yesterday, taking her hand and guiding her into the water only leaving to fetch whatever the goddess asked for. Skillful hands began to undress him, slowly stripping him of his garments and just like Pyronica, he was led into the warm water. Women soon joined them, being set on taking care of the gods and appeasing them in anyway they could. When everything was done, both immortals were redressed and went to fetch their humans, Pyronica scooped up Mabel as Bill went towards the Prince's chambers. He waltzed inside the room, eyes catching the attention of the omega.

"Are you ready to go to the heavens?" Bill asked with a smug smirk, holding his hand out for the brunette to take. And sure enough, a soft hand was placed in his and Dipper was pulled up, chest upon chest as Cipher's arms wrapped around his waist. The omega nodded with a faint blush and within the blink of an eye, he was taken to the God's home. Immediately he was met with something far fancier and spacious then his own home, treasures and riches alike decorating the walls and the prince was astounded. 

The golden God simply nuzzled into the crook of the twin's neck, smelling that incredibly wondrous sweet scent. On instinct, the omega exposed more of his neck towards the immortal alpha, a low hum of approval echoing in his ears. Bill peppered the area with kisses, nipping at the skin here and there. The feeling of those sharpened fangs against such a sensitive area made the omega's knees shake, his body pressing further against the toned chest at his front, hands gripping onto the immortal as an anchor. The blonde licked a stripe up the side of the twin's neck, earning a whiny pant from the boy. A possessive growl erupted from Bill's throat as he began leaving small love bites in place for anyone to see. Absolutely no one was going to take this omega from him, everyone would know this Pine was his. His scent was hanging heavily with Dipper's own, any of the other omegas and God would be able to smell it.

"M-My God," came the pleasant squeak from his new omega. He purred to signal that he was listening, trailing his kisses and nibbles to the jawline on the omega and leading up to the shell of his ear. A mewl was his reward and the alpha's hands slid up the human's sides. Something pushed at his chest, he grunted his annoyance before pulling away to stare at the newly scented omega, eyebrow raised in silent question. His annoyance was replaced with delight when soft lips crashed into his own, hands cupping his cheeks and a warm body pressing entirely against him. Bill happily kissed this human back, this was something he could get used to, briefly he wondered why he hadn't taken an omega sooner. Might as well make up for lost time with the one before him.


End file.
